The legacy of the Azran messenger
by 319Teekay98
Summary: When Layton and co. (Bronev & Descole too), realise the form the true legacy of the Azran, they find there are sacrifices to be made, and consequences too. Who will live on safely? Who will perish? What will this mean for them in the long term? (Major, (all) of the Azran Legacy spoilers here SO BEWARE! I don't know if this was a good summary or not :P) BTW things improve post cptr1
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading this, please take into account that this is my very first fanfiction ever, so please do leave some comments to help me improve my writing, remember, they must be constructive. Thanks :)

Oh, and by the way, this chapter is quite long; 3000k+ words here.

* * *

**Chapter 1; five for mankind, one man for one golem**

Layton and Luke continued from the booby trapped-room, where they left Descole lying on the floor. It really shook Layton to finally crack open that distant memory of the other boy he once knew, in the back of his brain which he had spent decades trying to figure out. But for now he had to do his best to forget that. Bronev had to be stopped.

They both entered a large room, which appeared to be something of a temple. But there was nothing to be seen, but for dozens of stone pillars. The atmosphere in this hall was much different from any of the other, it felt warmer, and the heavy dampness in the air was gone.

Professor Layton and Luke approached the enormous door, which presumably led to a final room where the legacy, whatever that was, could be revealed. Layton hurriedly unlocked the door. Hauling the doors open he saw Aurora being ordered by Bronev into what looked like a semi-tomb, standing upright allowing her face to be visible.

Emmy, handed Bronev the Azran sword, it was a watery and drowning blue colour that glimmered in a deathly way in the light that shimmered through the gaps in the Azran sanctuary. Bronev loomed over Aurora, his eyes widening in expectation. Aurora looked unhuman, her face was emotionless, as her eyes gazed at Bronev.

Layton and Luke burst through the room towards Bronev, realising the risks of what he was about to do.

"Bronev stop!" Layton yelled

"Hyeeeuung-uh!"

The azran dagger slide straight into left side of Aurora's chest not a drop of blood left her chest, as this happened, Aurora's eye's glowed an electric blue, in the same way as they did when she held the azran eggs.

There was a sudden upwards urge that nearly knocked Luke off his feet. An enormous grin spread across Bronev's face. He was then hit with an extraordinary jolt of excitement and sprinted outside to see the sanctuary hurtling towards the skies.

"Magnificent, wouldn't you say? What you are seeing here before you is a feat in modern archaeology. My entire life towards this prize it was well, well worth it!"

"No Bronev this is no prize." Layton said sternly. At that very second, thousands of flying demons swarmed of a hole of the Sanctuary like wasps, eager to wreak suffering due to disturbance.

"What are those?"

"Aeons have surpassed, but men are still fools."

"What? You mean to say that this is a mock legacy."

"You fools, you have unleashed an eternity of extinction and suffering upon the worlds, just as we Azran did."

"This is the Azran Legacy? I've been tricked, I've spent my entire life working towards this moment!"

"Is there any way we can stop the Golems?" The Professed asked in a flustered manner.

"Yes, there is a way. Stand in front of the five rocks, where the light is emitted, block the light hitting the centre stone and the Golems will be stopped. But, if you do this you **will** die. That light can _both give and take lives_." As Aurora said this her eyes glowed blue once again.

"Professor," said Luke proudly, "I want to do it, I want to save mankind." He began to run towards the nearest rock, then stopped just before he got to it and waited for Emmy and the Professor.

"I think we should do it too Professor, one last puzzle?"

"We must, to save mankind."

Both the Professor and Emmy walked to a rock each, and paused before they got there, waiting for Bronev to follow suit. He wasn't. He simply stood completely still in the middle of the sanctuary, not moving a muscle, and thinking of what he had fought for in his life; a folly of a legacy.

There were still 2 rocks of light to be filled. Layton, Luke and Emmy, on verge of entering the path of the purple light, had their attention divided by the sound of footsteps, it was Descole, and he ran straight towards a rock and jumped into the light. As did the others, except for Bronev.

They all immediately screamed, wailed, growled and cried in agony. This light was vaporising their blood.

Aurora noticed there was still one path of light to be blocked, she ran to it, but found, that she could block it, the light knocked her off her feet. She tried again, but could block its light.

"It's not working for me Professor!" She shouted.

Then, finally, Bronev looked, at the final rock, and ran towards it. He leaped into the purple limelight, and howled in discomfort. The five of them could only wait for their inevitable deaths while Aurora just broke into a heap on the ground, crying for her lost friends, she didn't like to see them suffer like this, after all they had done for her.

"No, no, it can't be!" She wailed in despair.

She then remembered, there was a way to save them.

She walked over to the central pillar and spoke in an Azran riddle. A yellow light this time flooded out of the central stone. A loud screeching noise sounded as this happened.

The five of them immediately woke up.

"How, come? W w were alive Professor!" Luke stuttered.

"Aurora, how on earth did you do that?" The Professor asked, somewhat intrigued.

"The azran gave me the power to undo the deaths of those who I had grown to like. And those who I come to 'like' are the one who earn permission to see the room where the azran secrets, and texts are kept. Professor Layton, will you take up this opportunity?"

"As much as I am in your debt for bringing us back to life, no thank you Aurora. The Azran certainly did have extraordinary technology and knowledge, but I think today's human race can reach those height without help of the Azran; on our own."

"Very well."

Aurora looked most concerned, she began to glow orange.

"Wh, wh, what's happening to you Aurora?" Luke stammered.

"The Azran Sanctuary has served its purpose and so have I. I am the last of the Azran golems, my body will son cease to function." Aurora

"No! Come with us!" Luke shrieked.

"Is there any way we can save you? Like when we saved the world?"

"There is a way?"

"What is it?"

"I remember now. In order to become a human, I must end a human's life. The Azran fitted me with human organ just like you. All I needed was a human soul. I have to kill one of you to live."

"We cannot do that. I'm so sorry".

"I see your view Professor Layton, I shall continue to fade away like the Azran and the rest of their Golems".

"Wait." Bronev croaked, as Aurora's fading slowed am little. "I do not deserve to live, I cannot live. If this is the legacy of the Azran, I truly have nothing to left to live for, I abandoned my children, I let my wife die, for a legacy of terror." Descole glared at him, Layton simply looked at the floor in disgust.

"You disgust me Bronev. Go on girl, kill the swine!"

"No, you cannot-".

"He deserves any abuse he gets."

"He's the only family I have!" Emmy now had tears pouring down her face.

"You have Layton, a cousin."

"I cannot let this happen!" Emmy seemed to no longer care for the man who employed her as 'assistant'.

But it was too late. Bronev offered the Azran dagger into Aurora's right hand, which had stopped fading. Aurora pierced Bronev's left pectoral area (chest), with a reasonably human look on her face; she was beginning to feel _emotion. _Maybe she was enjoying piercing Bronev's heart, as he did to her_?_ Blood spewed down him as he collapsed. Emmy lept in towards both Aurora and Bronev, but it was too late to stop Aurora from slicing through Bronev again this time through his stomach.

As Bronev breathed his last breath, with Emmy kneeling at his side, constantly saying Uncle Leon, Uncle Leon, we've got to help him.

When Bronev's heart stopped due to the blood loss, Aurora was thrown backwards, as if she had been stabbed through the rib-cage. She tumble to the floor, as blood poured out her chest like a raging torrent.

"Aurora!" Luke gasped, as he dashed over to help her.

"It must be the wound from Bronev stabbing her earlier."

"We need to find a way of stopping the blood flow around her wound. I've got it!"

"What? What is it quickly Professor, we must save Aurora!"

"Remember Luke, what Aurora said earlier about the, light?"

"Hmm, well, not rea, ohh! _The light can both give and take lives!" _Luke gasped in excitement

"Yes! That's it! And I think she must be part human, part golem to be bleeding! If we put her in the yellow light by one of the stones, we could save her." Layton immediately picked up Aurora in his arms as he had done a month earlier in the cave at Froenburg. He placed her gently in the transparent custard shaded light, which originated from the centre column stone.

The light did not cripple Layton as he stepped in to it as the purple light had done, it must have had healing properties, instead of harmful 's bleeding stopped immediately. She had lost her consciousness though.

As soon as the centre pf the sanctuary landed back the outskirts of Froenburg, which just minutes before had been in ruins, with the life-less destructive Azran Golem's swarming around it in a large pack.

The sanctuary bludgeoned in to the snow, and began to crack up into smaller parts, then crumble into dust; like the Azran had done, aeons ago. Layton was first off the sanctuary, with Aurora and quite a large spillage of blood, in and on his arms, with Luke in quick pursuit. Descole was standing solemnly alone on the edge of the crumbling sanctuary, he looked exhausted both mentally and physically, with his injury from the trap outside the sanctuary, and the experience of seeing the human race being brought to near enielation.

Layton look back to the sanctuary again, there was still no sign of Emmy, she was still inside grieving for her uncle. If she did not leave soon, she would be dead like her uncle.

Layton took to keeping Aurora alive, he had already let Bronev his biological father die today, and he could not allow Aurora turn out the same way. Within minutes of fleeing from the sanctuary to the snowy slopes, the police arrived, with numerous other vehicles like ambulances. But, there were no casualties that were residents of Froenburg, if you excluded on which lived nearby in ice for a million years. Descole was however nowhere to be seen.

It was to no surprise of Layton and Luke, Grosky was not in a police vehicle, but half running, half slipping up the icy road.

"Layton, tell me where he is! Where's Bronev? I'm looking forward to getting him into handcuffs."

"Bronev is dead. Aurora stabbed him, she asked him to, she didn't understand."

"What? If Bronev is dead, then who went rampaging around Froenburg, destroying everything and then repairing it?"

"There is no time, we must get Aurora to hospital as quickly as possible Grosky!"

"Where is Emmy as well?"

"She is inside, Grosky, you and Luke get Aurora medical treatment, and I need to go back for Emmy and Descole."

"What? Descole? He was with you the whole time?"

"Just go inspector!"

"Quickly inspector we need to get her to an ambulance."

Luke POV

I glanced out the large glass window on my side of the air ambulance. I stared at Aurora, and the mass of blood which the medic was trying his best to stop, my mind a swirl with thoughts of Aurora, Emmy, the Professors family tree and relations, and most importantly; Mankind.

Then I released the medic was taking Aurora's pulse, and started asking me something.

"What was her name again?" He asked me.

"Aurora!" I shouted over the noise of the helicopter.

"What's her surname?"

"Eerm, I don't know, I don't think she has one!"

I noticed that the medic was writing something along the line of 'died' at 4pm, with todays date. I gasped massively, knowing that she was gone for good now, no special Azran beams of light could save her now. I started crying desperately, while the medic began to comfort me. Another medic who seemed to be the deputy of the situation, pulled a white sheet over her body.

I could not believe it, Aurora had been the only one of two people I had ever met that had made me feel this way inside, (the other person being Ariana), I must admit, I had somewhat felt love towards Aurora.

As soon as we landed at Froenburg hospital, Aurora was taken straight in at pace, I walked along behind slowly, trying to hold back the tears.

Layton's POV

I sprinted back towards the crumbling wreck which was the Azran sanctuary. I just could not face losing Emmy, my assistant, (not that she would be for any longer I expect), my cousin, my best friend. I leaped over a large rock, which could easily have been part pf the sanctuary.

I slalomed between armchair sized boulders which were once part of that ghastly sanctuary. I scrambled up the crumbling steps of the sanctuary, large chunks of it cracking off as he sprinted up them. He lost his footing momentarily, but then getting it back again, after hauling myself up.

I reached the top of the sanctuary staircase, to find that Emmy was still kneeling at the side of Bronev's blood-drenched corpse, crying frantically. There was no sign of Descole, I assumed he was crushed by debris.

"Emmy! You must leave now if you want to live!"

"I cannot, I have nobody left, Uncle Leon is dead, and life is not worth living!"

"I am your cousin, and I cannot let you die now!"

"I don't care for life anymore!"

"Emmy, as a gentleman, it is my duty to save you now!" I darted towards her in an attempt to save her, Emmy began to reply, screaming at me, but she was drowned out as the roof of the entrance of the sanctuary fell down. The main roof would be next. There was a way to get in despite the main entrance being blocked, I would have to climb over the boulders.

I leaped up on to the boulders as if I was ascending a near vertical climbing wall. The ancient rocks were granite grey in colour, but had the texture of sandstone rather than granite. My hands and feet were constantly crunching and crushing all of the boulders or at least breaking them. I got to the top of the boulder ridge. I vaulted off the top, to find Emmy now lying at Bronev's side. No, it cannot be. I ran to her side.

I took her pulse. She was still alive, thank puzzles for that I thought.

"Heeelp! HEEEEEELP!" My cries caused an equitable scuffle of nose from outside, I was far too weary to carry Emmy out and over the wall on my own.

"Layton? Layton? You down there?"

"Grosky, you're stronger than me and I am weary, we must haul Emmy to safety before this place collapses!" Grosky frantically stumbled in a very un-Grosky manner down the rocks, to help Layton lift Emmy.

"My word! Emmy! Is she alive?"

"She is still breathing, I think we can save her. You lift her legs, and I'll take her arms."

"But, who is that there covered in blood there? Wait it can't be, Bronev? Is he dead too Layton?" We lifted her onto a stretcher which had been bought up by a medic, and took her to receive medical treatment. As soon as we were out of the Sanctuary, the entire roof crumbled down on Bronev.

When halfway down the snowy slop, Grosky glanced back at the sizeable amount of troublesome rubble, this was the first time I had ever seem Grosky looking especially concerned.

"Our priority is to get Emmy to safety, you can go back for Bronev's body later Inspector."

"Bronev is dead?"

"I'll explain it to you later Inspector."

We picked her up, and hauled her up, over and down the rubble, before carefully lying her down on a stretcher then carried her down to another air ambulance.

As soon as I got on the helicopter, I slumped into a chair breathing heavily. I noticed as we took off, that Grosky was sprinting back towards the ruined Azran sanctuary, I smiled to myself, the first in what seemed like the first in memory, _'He really wants Bronev to be alive so he can arrest him doesn't he?' _ I thought.

With this, a very lonely amusing thought in my mind, and a million ones of shock, wonder relief, and any other strong emotion that one can think of, the helicopter took off. I gazed at Emmy and the Medics that were crowding around her, as I sat watching from a bench at the side.

I remained in this sort of trance for a good 15 minutes until a medic asked me question.

"Are you okay?" he shouted over the whir of the helicopter. I paused for a few seconds.

"Yes, I think so." I replied, coming to my senses. I then noticed Emmy had some really quite terrible injuries, and these were just on here face. A thoroughly bruised eye which had swelled up badly, a bloody nose, she also had a nasty deep cut which must have been from a falling boulder, this stretched from the top of her left cheek, to her chin. This was then obscured by the oxygen mask which was placed on her. I also noticed many large blood stains all over her body from the impacts of being crushed by rocks.

We then arrived at the Froenburg hospital, Emmy as quickly taken away, and I wandered in too finding Luke in the Lobby.

I didn't want to lose by best friend, or my cousin, or my assistant.

* * *

So that was my very first chapter ever, hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is, my second chapter. This one isn't quite as long as the first, only 2k words this time.**

**Don't forget to review guys, this will help me improve my writing.**

* * *

**Chapter two; Doctor Amundvic**

Luke's POV

I walked up to the receptionist. She was a short petit woman, who appeared to be in her mid-thirties; a similar age to the Professor.

"Excuse me, do you know where a girl named Aurora is in this hospital, she just came in? I know her." I asked politely but hastily, I needed to know of her condition.

"Eeerm," She looked puzzled as she scrolled down her computer screen looking for admittances. "Well I'm sorry young man, but you can't go and see her right now, she is in the intensive care unit, room 3. But you will need a guardian who is over the age 18 to take you there. I can give you a note to go to the waiting room though."

"Okay, thank you." I said, trying to keep my voice in a constant tone, rather than breaking into tears, as the Professor says, _'A true gentleman never makes a scene in public'_, so I didn't.

So I went and sat there for 20 minutes before I saw both Emmy (on a stretcher trolley) with an oxygen mask, and the Professor arrive.

Layton's' POV

As I briskly marched into the hospital after Emmy, I noticed Luke sitting at the side of the reception. Looking crestfallen, all form of colour had been drained from both the emotional and physical ordeal he had been through, an ordeal which was nothing compared to what Emmy and Aurora had to, (I wasn't sure on the emotional part for Aurora). As had I.

"Luke," I asked. "Weren't you allowed in to see Emmy and Aurora?"

"No, I wasn't." He replied glumly. "They didn't let me in because I needed consent of a guardian to go in."

"Well that's perfectly normal for hospital you know Luke. But I'm here now so we can both go and see if we can get news on them by waiting in the corridor outside."

"Okay Professor." Luke replied.

"Excuse me, may this boy and I go and see if we can speak to two young women that were admitted here in the last half an hour madam?" I inquired.

"Yes, of course," She replied." But first could you just sign here and here please, err Mr. …" She tailed off.

"Well, Professor Layton." I replied, signing the form she had just handed me.

"Oh, so you're a professor then, at which university is that?" She asked me.

"Gressenheller, in London" I replied hastily, noticing Luke walking up next to me, his head just inches above the counter, he was looking impatient. "Anyway, I think we best be going now, where did you say they were?"

"Oh, they are both in the intensive care unit," She said squinting at her computer screen. "But I doubt that you will be able to go inside and see them for a while,"

"Are." I said

"but you can go down to the waiting room just outside of their rooms and wait there for any news if you want to, by the way, it's just down the corridor that goes to the left on the other side of that door there, and the place for waiting is a few chairs just between the fourth and fifth doors on the left on the ground floor." She explained.

"Thank you madam, I think we shall go and wait there."

"You welcome." She chirped as we turned our back on her and began to walk towards the door to the rest of the hospital.

Luke's POV

I wrung my hands together in nervousness, and glanced at the near life-less clock on the wall of the waiting area, for what seemed like the millionth time. It had been three hours now the Professor and I had been waiting for news on Aurora. Just thinking about her made me because of the feelings she had made me feel during our adventure around the world, and the sorrow of her being gone, or fabricated and thus unable to sustain her being.

Although the medic told me that she was dead because she had no pulse, I wasn't sure if she really was dead. When the Professor first uncovered her from the ice, Descole had said that she was really had no pulse, yet seconds later, she was alive and well. I hoped this happened again, and she could live with us as a golem in disguise; I wouldn't mind that at all.

It was more a case of

I looked around the dull waiting room, at the mid-tone greys, and the part beige, part white floor, it reminded me of an overcast day, the type we had experienced when exploring Kodh. I glanced over to the Professor's side of the room, the colour of the surroundings probably reminded him of a puzzle no doubt. Each of the four walls of the perimeter of the room had one mediocre piece of artwork drooping from the wall. One depicted a glistening lake with a border of pebbles, another with a calming image of icebergs that were meandering around an empty bay the type that would be seen in Kodh. Falling snowflakes were shown in another, and the final image was the one about three foot above the professor's head, (24 inches beyond his top hat), and it contained a ship, gliding across the sea majestically.

Another hour passed with no conversation between me and the professor, we were both completely tied up in our thoughts. I felt as if I was locked in a sandwich of saviour, as I was in between the two rooms which would ultimately decide whether Aurora and Emmy would live or die.

Layton's POV

The clock struck 9.30 pm; three and a half hours in the hospital. I thought for the first time about Aurora, Luke said the medic pronounced her as dead, due to her having no pulse.

I then heard some loud voices coming from Aurora's room my heart started beating quicker. The door opened from Aurora's room, a doctor wearing bloodied green surgery overalls walked looking puzzled, he was of a similar height to me, and spoke in a soft voice, but not in a typical Froenburg accent which we had come across around here, but in a British accent, not quite as well-spoken as me though.

"Professor Layton, this girl Aurora is most unusual, she has lost 50% of her volume of blood, and she has no pulse, yet she is still blinking and twitching!" Said the doctor, he must have been informed of my name and presence.

"Has she not told you?" I asked, confused that

"Told us what?"

"Well, th… that she isn't, well, she isn't actually human."

"Well, what is she then? An animal? She has been losing lots of blood. If she was human or an animal, she would have been dead by now." The doctor had definitely seen anything like this before in his career.

"Well she told us, she was a golem-" I began, but I was interrupted by the Doctor.

"She is no 'Golem Professor Layton, she isn't made of clay, but human skin, she has a human heart which has been severely damaged. Oh, and I just thought you should know, we have put both her on the life support machine, she is still alive as far as we can tell, but I think it would be best if you don't disturb her for a while, you should wait to go and see them for a while at least, until tomorrow maybe." The Doctor announced.

"Phhew, that a relief." Luke sighed. I was not entirely sure as to what went on or what was going on in Aurora's body, had she really become a human or not after killing Bronev.

"But I must advise you, err, what was your name again?"

"Luke, Luke Triton, the Professor's apprentice, Doctor…?"

"Amundvic." The doctor replied.

"Where was I? Ah yes, the two of them could both quite easily slip towards death again if their conditions falter; they need rest."

"Okay." Luke replied, in a quieter voice.

"I completely understand Doctor Amundvic. Do you have any other details of Aurora's, and Emmy Altava's condition?" I asked, I was quite worried about Emmy, as I had seen her injuries first hand just hours earlier.

"Well, I can confirm she has a broken left arm, fractured ligaments in her left foot, some very severe bruising around her body such as on her back, and her face. She had quite a nasty cut on her face, we've treated that with bandages. Aurora has simply a very deep cut to her heart, which is a human one as we discovered when doing surgery to stop the bleeding and repair her heart, which is a very similar to a human heart, but with very slight hindrances such as thinner walls to her arteries. To do that we had to put her in a coma to allow us to treat her, she also had a much smaller man made heart which was just in front of her human one, which was made of blue glass."

"I see. That 'blue glass' heart you mentioned must have been made by the people that made her; she said she was 'made'. Although I'm not sure where the human heart comes in here. Anyway, it's getting late, we should be going now Luke to retire for the night. We shall spend tonight at the hotel in Froenburg arms Inn Luke, back in the centre of town and come back tomorrow; it's getting late."

"Right you are Professor." He said.

"We shall see you tomorrow Doctor, good night." I tipped my hat, and turned my back on him, as Luke and I began to walk through the door, when Doctor Amundvic changed his mind.

"Actually, Professor, could you explain to me the details about this girl Aurora, and Emmy Altava to me please?"

"Oh, yes of course, you shall need some details of them to help with a diagnosis and treatment won't you."

"Yes I shall." He replied, picking up a notepad and pen from a nearby desk. I began my recalling of knowledge and what we had been through in the last few weeks.

"She did say that she could become a human and stop being a 'golem', if she took another human's life. She stabbed a man in the heart named Leon Bronev. I'll tell you everything about Aurora now Doctor, as she was unable to tell you, several weeks ago, Luke here, the young lady in the room over there," I said pointing. "Emmy Altava, and a man named Jean Descole and I discovered this girl trapped in ice. Oh, and it was only possible to find her if we had discovered the garden of healing in Misthallery, the infinite vault of Monte dor, and the city of harmony in Ambrosia. We recovered her from very deep cave full of ice, which is just outside of Froenburg, about three miles north of here and up on the side of the glacier." I paused, allowing the doctor to write all the details down. "When I solved a puzzle that was over one million years old, she was finally released from the ice. Jean Descole, who was imposing as 'Professor Sycamore', estimated Aurora was this old too." I'm used to lecturing people like this, it is what I'm paid for anyway, as my first job.

"One million years old? Are you sure Professor Layton?" He gasped, flabbergasted.

"Yes quite sure, have you ever heard of the Azran civilisation Doctor? They both flourished and fell around 1.2 million years ago. Aurora is their messenger, she said she was their messenger to the people of today."

"Well until now, I never had heard of the 'Azran' Professor."

"Yes, I quite understand, back to how she came to be here, she was kidnapped by a criminal organisation named Targent, but we managed to free her in a town about 100 miles south of here, Kodh have you heard of it Doctor? It's down away from the mountains by the lake."

"Yes, I most definitely have."

"Anyway, she uncovered an Azran ruin under the lake there. We then went on a quest around the world to uncover the five Azran eggs she told us of to seek the Azran legacy. We found them in due course and came here to uncover the legacy in the cave we discovered her in. She warned us that the Azran legacy would bring suffering and enielation to the world, but Targent's leader, Leon Bronev, found the legacy. He did this by piercing Aurora's human heart. Although, I forgot to say, Emmy revealed she was Leon Bronev's niece and thus my biological cousin, as Bronev was originally both my Descole's father, before abandoning us to work for Targent."

"I can say though, that I have heard of Targent, but not Bronev before. Do you know anything else about Aurora? By the way, we already know plenty about Emmy, as she is registered so we found all the data we needed about her; I know she is your assistant Professor."

"I don't know any more details an Aurora's background, other than that she had her heart pierced by an Azran dagger, and she told us she was 'made' by the last of the Azran to pass on their message to the people that discovered her."

"She said she could only become a human if she killed another human; she killed Bronev."

"Okay, thank you very much Professor Layton, I won't keep you and your apprentice waiting any longer to retire for the night."

"Thank you for saving Aurora and Emmy." Luke replied before I could.

"Yes thank you very much and goodnight Doctor." I opened the door allowing Luke to pass through, as he thanked me, and we began our walk to the door and along the corridor to the reception and into the car park. Luke forgetting how cold it was had forgotten how cold it was outside, and let out a high-pitched semi shiver, semi groan at the cold. I made a quick phone call to the hotel to book a night there. We then headed to the hotel.

It had been a long day.

* * *

**So that was that, chapter three should be up here by Wednesday next week I estimate, (the 19th of Feb. 2014).**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And just a reminder, all the characters contained here belong to Level-5. I just thought that I should say that to avoid copyright breaching.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we have it chapter three, woohoo!**

**Chapter 4 shouldn't take long either, why? Because I got banned from Miiverse, which mean less time on my 3DS and more time on writing and revision, HUZZAH! (No more wasting time on speaking to people I'm never going to meet, well, until Tuesday the 4th of March). **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter three; two hearts

Luke POV

We luckily had two single beds to sleep in at the hotel; the Professor and I didn't have to sleep in a double bed again, like we did in Monte Dor.

That night, I felt as if I had crawled to the moon and back, I was that tired. But I couldn't sleep because of thinking about what would happen to Aurora, could she really be alive, after being stabbed in the heart nearly disintegrating into orange light, . And Emmy too, would she come out of a coma, or would she stay in there permanently? I worried to myself. I finally got the sleep I so desperately needed after a both physically and emotionally tiresome day at 2.30 am.

_I just hope this tiresome day isn't too much for Aurora._

Layton's POV

I had never lost sight or touch of my trusty suitcase, and today was no exception. Unfortunately, I had left all my toiletries such as soap and shampoo on Desc …, my brother's airship, as had Luke. So I had to buy soap, toothbrushes, and other toiletries for both Luke and I from the small 'kwik e mart' style shop across the road from the hotel. A gentleman never forgets to brush his teeth.

That night, I fell asleep immediately, unlike Luke, who the next morning told me of his difficulties, but I had the strangest dream that Emmy with Bronev had kidnapped me and Luke from our beds, then tortured us by throwing us into the purple Azran light back in the now destroyed Azran sanctuary. I woke up in a cold sweat, but more or less straight away, I fell off to sleep again, trying to forget it.

We awoke the following morning at 9.00 am, which was quite careless despite how much we needed that sleep after yesterday's toiling, and we had told Doctor Amundvic that we would meet him at the hospital to speak to both Aurora and Emmy at 10.00 am as they should be awake and able to speak to us by then.

Luke and I got ourselves ready, by washing and dressing as quickly as we could to not keep Doctor Amundvic waiting.

"Professor," Luke asked. "do you really think that Aurora is alive?"

"Well, according to Doctor Amundvic, yes. Although, I can't say for certain as we haven't been to see her yet. I think today, there will be much for us to learn about Aurora."

"What do mean, she told us she was a golem?" Said Luke, looking puzzled.

"About how she was created, or 'manufactured' may be a better way to put it my boy. I doubt that a normal human being could survive so many years of being frozen, and still being alive. I think there is a catch here somewhere about Aurora, but I'm not sure where"

"Oh, I see. I wonder how the Azran made a golem out of anything other than clay or metal. I can't say that I especially, well … touched her a lot, but my arm did glance her's once, and she felt human to me."

"Yes, I was most surprised when she told us she was a golem too. I held her in my arms, and it didn't occur to me she was, although she had no pulse. She has a lot of explaining to do today." I was hoping that he could have a good long talk with both Aurora and Emmy in the hospital.

"I can't wait to hear what she has to say. I want to know more about Emmy's background too."

"Yes, information like that would be useful to me as her cousin, but remember Luke, a gentlemen never demand something of a lady, when she wants to keep private." But I had to admit, I wanted to know more about Emmy. But I needed to set a good example to Luke.

"Right you are Professor!" He replied in an upbeat tone, zipping up his coat, as placed my earmuffs on underneath my hat.

We were ready soon after that, and despite our hungry stomachs, we headed towards the hospital, in expectancy of being able to finally speak to Aurora and Emmy.

On the way to the hospital, the score became Luke stomach 1-0 punctuality, he couldn't last out any longer being so hungry, so we stopped at a nearby bakery, so he could buy a sandwich. We hadn't eaten for nearly 24 hours, and I know how large Luke's appetite is. I decided to buy a sandwich too, as Luke reminded me of the barrenness of his stomach, it felt a great emptiness in mine too. We tried to eat as we walked, not wanting to keep the Doctor waiting.

We arrived at the hospital at only 10.10 am. I walked up to the desk the receptionist was sitting behind.

"Excuse me, is it okay if Luke here and I go and see two people who have been admitted to the emergency ward?"

"Yes, that's fine. Doctor Amundvic has sent me an e-mail saying that, you could go and see them now. But thy have been moved from the intensive care unit to the recovery unit. He says he needs their information with your knowledge, to finish the 'jigsaw puzzle' about Aurora."

"Right we shall be going now, thank you very much madam."

"You're welcome, and by the way, my name is Lena. I thought you might just wan't to know; I feel uncomfortable being called 'madam'."

"Yes, thank you Lena."

We walked through the corridors and double doors of the hospital, on our way to see Emmy and Aurora. But we saw something quite astonishing in one crowded corridor, I could have sworn that I had seen Raymond, Descole's servant, passing the other way. I immediately swivelled round which prompted Luke to do so too. He began to chase after Raymond. I quickly walked after him as well, but Raymond had scurried into an alcove with a door in the middle of it, and in the middle of that was a sign saying 'No Entry' plainly on it. He must have gone in through the door.

"Could you not run please young man, this is a hospital, and we want up most safety for everyone here." A passing nurse ticked Luke off.

"Sorry, it's just that I-"

"Yes sorry, we shall be moving on now thank you." I said hastily, not wanting to cause any more commotion.

I knocked on the door of the room on the unit where Emmy and Aurora were being kept.

"Come in!" We heard the Doctor call from inside, in his very un-Froenburgish accent. "Ah, Professor and young Luke, good to see you."

"Good morning Doctor." Chirped Luke.

"Hello Luke."

"Good mor-" I began.

"Professor?" Emmy groaned weakly from her bed.

"Emmy!" Luke squealed, running to her bedside. "How are you?"

"Really sore around my face, but I can't feel my left arm, or either of my legs." She mumbled. I pained me to see Emmy in a bad condition. She had large thick bandages covering about a third of her face, the third where the deep cut was, a bandage around her leg, and her broken arm in a sling. My thoughts went back to when I was trying to get her to leave Bronev's body, to avoid being crushed, I should have done more, she was I suppose family to me now.

"Ahh, that'll be the Morphine." Amundvic sighed. "And, if you were wondering, Aurora has a regular heartbeat, typical of what you would find in humans, Professor."

"Hmmm." I mumbled.

"Professor, there is something that I would like to tell you. But maybe in private or later."

"Well, yes of course."

"How are you Aurora?" Luke asked, "Does it hurt?"

"I, I feel weak, Luke."

"Weak, of course you will, someone stabbed you with the Azran dagger." I asked.

"I think something inside of me is missing. I feel no force and power of the Azran around me. I have forgotten _exactly _who I am again Professor."

"Doctor, could the reason for her memory loss be the painkillers you have given her?" I inquired. I have to admit though, I don't know much about Medicine as a Professor of archaeology.

"No, I can remember everything I did with you Professor, and that I'm the messenger of the Azran, but what I have to do is beyond my knowledge.?"

"You said you were an Azran golem, and would soon perish, but here you are now after killing Leon Bronev. You were frozen in ice for 1.2 million years."

"Was I? ... In ice? My first memory was waking up in your arms Professor. I don't know if I was a golem or not, I could be human." She Gasped.

"That was the first thing that happened after you left the ice." I replied.

"I remember the time we spent together, and nearly dying. I feel like there is something inside me that is missing Professor."

"Really. Doctor, would you have removed any internal organs during surgery?" I asked, while somewhat confused, surely it was not true that Aurora was a Golem, if the Doctor had said she had a human heart.

"Why, yes. The strange cracked blue diamond that was just in front of her heart, I can tell it was obviously placed in there, she didn't have one there naturally of course, as she is a human, humans don't have a second heart let alone one made of a blue diamond. But we noticed when doing the surgery, that there was not scar or wound in-between her breasts, this would have to be there for a blue diamond to be placed there."

"Doctor remember Aurora is 1.2 million years old, the wound may have disappeared in that time." I advised him.

"Ah, yes it would have done."

"But-" I started, but I was interrupted by Aurora.

"I think I may be able to regain my memory if I hold an Azran relic Professor."

"I'm afraid neither the Doctor or I have any, they were all destroyed and shattered when the Sanctuary fell into the Mountain, unfortunately."

"No Professor, Descole was the last one to have the five Azran keys Professor. But who knows where he could be now." Emmy croaked.

"Descole? Well, … you mentioned him yesterday didn't you Professor? But he can't have it anyway. Because this was found in a snowdrift next to the cave that you said lead to the sanctuary."

"Wow! That's not like Descole to let something like that get away from him easily. He must either be dead to let this happen, or he was careless due to what he had just been through."

"Well Luke, just remember, he did have third degree burns on his left arm, and his left arm broken saving you Luke. He also gave his life, just as we did, so that was not at all surprising he left it behind. Or if he was killed in the collapse, how on earth did the Azran key get back to outside the cave?"

"Yes, that is puzzling." Amundvic purred, stroking his small beard. "Anyway, we had to remove the blue diamond because it had shattered, and there were small parts of it poking into her heart."

"Could I have a look at this relic you speak of please Doctor?"

"Yes of course."

"Is it ok if you stay here and speak to Emmy and Aurora for a few minutes Luke, while I go and have a look at this Azran diamond with the Doctor?"

"Okay, I have lots to speak to Aurora about." His face broke into a smile, then a rather concerned look.

"Well, that's good." I said, and set off with the Doctor. We walked through a small single door on the other side of the room to the double doors that lead back to the corridor.

"Now, here it is." He growled triumphantly, as he unwrapped a glistening blue diamond stone. As an archaeologist I knew that blue diamonds were almost a myth, but here was one right before me. I knew it was an azran relic, because it looked exactly the same is the dagger that Bronev stabbed Aurora with and vice versa, all except in a different shape. There was a little blood on it, human blood as far as I could see. The diamond was like a cuboid in shape, roughly, with several other small faces around the edges and corners too, as diamonds do. The diamond was about three inches in length, 2 inches wide and one inch deep. It had a large crack right in the middle of it, I could tell that this was where Bronev stabbed it with the Azran dagger, so unleash that terrible, terrible legacy.

"We removed this from just in front of Aurora's real heart yesterday evening, it does have a few blood splatters on it, so you will need to put gloves on to handle it Professor."

"Right." I said pulling a pair of skin-tight gloves on to either hand. Amundvic handed me the diamond. I held it in my hands, I could feel a sensation that felt like when I stood in that murderous light in the Azran sanctuary, and once you excluded the pain.

"Yes I can definitely say as an archaeologist that this is an Azran relic, but why was it inside Aurora?"

"I really don't know, so that's why I asked you to help me get it out from Aurora about why it was in front of her heart. And as soon as we did this, her real human heart started beating."

"Yes, but I think we can only find that out when she is holding the Azran keystone to recover her memory. You know, when we went around the world, she could only remember who she was and what she could do when she was either near or holding Azran artefacts, so he might able to remember how this stone got inside her, or who put it there, if she holds it and tells us. Also more about how she managed to stay alive while in ice for so long. And if she could remember anything about the Azran people."

"Okay then Professor, let's give Aurora the Keystone and see what she can recall holding it."

We walked back into the room where Aurora and Emmy were. The Doctor handed Aurora the Keystone.

"Here you go Aurora, see what you can remember about yourself and how that diamond got into your chest while holding this."

"Very well Doctor." She wheezed.

* * *

**Ooh, 0_0 ... my first proper cliff-hanger, don't forget to review and give me feedback on this chapter! I've had only had reviews from two different people, and over 80 different people have read this fanfiction so far. **

**So ... review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four, it is not what happens when Aurora holds the Azran keystone, it is the second half of chapter three but from Luke's perspective, when Professor Layton and Doctor Amundvic are out of the room.**

* * *

Chapter four; Luke and Aurora

Luke's POV

As the Professor and Doctor Amundvic left the room to look at the stone, I turned to speak to Emmy.

"Emmy, why did you use me as a hostage back outside the Azran Sanctuary yesterday?" I asked, I couldn't keep that question in any longer.

"Luke, I'm so sorry, I _never _wanted things to go that far. I tried to get the Professor to stop Uncle Leon, before it was too late. But first I needed Descole to tell the Professor that they were brothers, and biologically sons of Bronev. I knew the Professor was the only person who could bring Uncle Leon to his senses, and stop obsessing about the Azran legacy. But by the time Descole did this, it was too late, we had gotten to the final room. I'm so sorry Luke. I will never do anything like that to you again." Tears began to run from her eyes.

"Well, err ... that's okay Emmy I forgive you." I understood her situation completely, the Professor had explained it to me last night, he said he figured it out himself, I bet that was his famous Layton intuition acting up.

"If only I could have stopped him, he hadn't spoken to me on the phone about anything other than the Azran and what the Professor was doing, never even asked how I was or anything. But he was the one that took me in when I needed a guardian most. So, I am forever indebted to him." She said as she wiped th tears from her face with her good hand.

"When did he tell you that he had two sons which had abandoned Emmy?" I asked.

"On my eighteenth birthday, I knew nothing of the Professor before that. Six years later, Leon contacted Dean Delmona, to ask if I could become the Professor's assistant, and I met you on them first day of the job. I had to regularly write letters to Uncle Leon to tell him of my findings. I could only phone him once I had the Professor's trust, which was easy, as _'a true gentleman should always trust a lady' _is what the Professor told me."

"When did you first hear about Targent?" I asked, with my curiosity peaking, despite the urge to ask Aurora the question that I had been dying to for weeks now, I didn't want to seem like I was bombarding Emmy with questions about her life either.

"As you can imagine Luke, Targent have been in my life since day one with Uncle Leon, I could never imagine my life without them now. And now they're no more, like Uncle Leon."

"But at least we know that Aurora should be safe from being stabbed or kidnapped now."

"Well, I never liked the ways they carried out their business anyway. But I will miss Uncle Leon." She said sobbing, meanwhile, Aurora looked crestfallen.

I turned to speak to Aurora, who had been stabbed by Bronev to unleash the deadly Azran legacy, and later killed Bronev under his command too.

"Aurora," I asked, "Were you telling the truth when you told us you were a 'golem'?" I was really, really hoping that she somehow wasn't an Azran golem, but a human. I knew that was very unlikely. As the Professor had said, here had to be a catch somewhere, nobody live for 1.2 million years. I just wanted to her to be _normal._

"I'm sorry Luke, I'm not sure, and I just can't remember who I really am, besides being the Azran messenger, I remember nothing of the Azran, other than their structures around the world."

"Oh, okay."

"You know Luke, I _am _starting to feel different emotions, ever since I stabbed Leon Bronev. When I was in the Azran sanctuary, I could feel the Azran calling me and giving me instructions, I can no longer feel that."

"But that's probably because we're in a hospital, rather than the Azran sanctuary." I said.

"You know Luke, over our travels together, I began to feel attached to you, Emmy, and the Professors. I think all four of you are remarkable people."

"Thanks Aurora." Emmy, who had stopped crying for now, chipped in.

"Wow, well um, thanks Aurora. Listen, I have wanted to say something to you for a while, well ever since we got you out of the ice…" I noticed that Emmy was beginning to smirk, as I felt myself turn red. "Um, if you survive, will you be my friend?" I stuttered, that didn't turn out well, I couldn't get the words out that I wanted to Aurora, especially with Emmy watching.

"Of course Luke, I have been your friend throughout our travels." She replied, smiling. At the same time, Emmy let out a muffled giggle.

I was quite annoyed with myself for not being able to spit out my true feeling of _love _for Aurora. But I just couldn't say something like that at a time like this, with her weak, and in a hospital bed, and with Emmy watching closely.

I tried to hide my blushes as the Professor and the Doctor walked back in to the room with the familiar Keystone, he handed it to Aurora.

* * *

**Well, that was the second half of chapter three from Luke's perspective. Wasn't very long, only took me an hour to type.**

**Chapter five will finally feature Aurora spilling the beans about the Azran, and her. Shouldn't take too long, I'm still banned from Miiverse. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here it is, the long awaited chapter five where we find out who Aurora really is.**

**I've upped the age rating from K+ to T (is that the next one up?) due to the small reference to the Nazi regimen in the 30's and 40's.**

* * *

Chapter five; the lives of Aurora

Layton's POV

As Doctor Amundvic handed Aurora the Keystone, as I thought, Aurora's eye started to glow that watery blue they had done every time she had held the Azran eggs, or when she was in the Sanctuary. She began to speak, but I knew it would be the words of the Azran, not her's. We all listened intently to what the Azran had to say.

"As we said, we created the Azran Sanctuary to show the people of today just a fraction of our failed achievements. We built structures of medicine, on a far larger scale than here. Medicine flourished, life expectancy extended to 150 years at one point. These advances became most useful when the golems began to revolt. A last great structure was built, an ice dome, here in the mountains, long before Froenburg had risen. The last few living Azran greats created one last amazing piece of technology, which combined with biology as well. A messenger was created. We did this by using a medical technique called Perfectional breeding. We had been carrying out this technique for many centuries before our demise."

"Perfectional breeding?" I murmured.

"Yes, a technique that involves selecting the healthiest sperm and egg combinations. The Azran doctors had carried this out seven times, all seven times, a 'perfect' girl was created. At the time of the Azran's demise, these seven girls were gathered together for one last Huzzah for Azran medicine." As Aurora had said this, and she had not mentioned herself yet, I could tell where she was going with this. "One of these seven young girls were to be selected to have the blue diamond stone to be placed in front of their heart, to allow them to stay in stasis for over a million years to be the messenger of the Azran, with a purpose of telling her discoverer of our legacy.

But, there was a problem. Not even the Azran could achieve perfection in medicine. As the few remaining doctors found while in the ice dome outside the Sanctuary. None of the girls had developed perfectly, so none of them seemed strong enough to survive the million years. There was a solution though. A procedure that was very rarely carried out by the Azran. Combining the 'perfect' feature from the seven girls into one single being, with a second heart of an Azran diamond, thus making their messenger capable of living on for millions of years in a deep sleep in ice. The blue diamond would emit Azran forces to keep her body in stasis. That girl would one day tell her discoverers of the Azran legacy. The seven girls each had sacred Azran names: Amorlea, Undrena, Rethereno, Otryni, Radoela and Anera, A.U.R.O.R.A.; the seven parts of the Azran messenger." Her deep blue colour seeped out of her eyes like water from a colander. "That's it," She gasped. "I remember, I was made from seven different people!"

The room was silent for several moments.

"My word, I had never heard of such a method of selective breeding among humans, let alone transplants to reach physical perfection." Doctor Amundvic exclaimed loudly. "That is kind of like a super method of IVF, followed by

"Professor, that sound even worse than the Aryan breeding that the Nazis did in the 1930's." Luke squealed, I then remembered that he had been taught about it at school in history just before we left on our adventures around the world. He had asked me several further questions about it, but I didn't know a huge amount; I'm a professor in archaeology, not in history, or biology. I didn't think that the Azran had a very high sense of morales, unlike the people of today, I gathered that by Aurora's emotions

"Luke, I think the Azran must have believed strongly in producing the ultimate race, and the ultimate being, Aurora is a product of that. She would have to be genetically 'perfect' to survive for over a million years in ice. I don't blame the Azran people at all in terms of Morales, if they carried out this procedure to create their messenger." I said. I knew that it was maybe morally wrong to some people to do that, but it had to be done to allow Aurora to Survive.

"Well, that would explain why Aurora has some type of whisker thin stitching around different parts of her body. I should have mentioned that earlier to you shouldn't I Professor." The Doctor said sheepishly.

"Perhaps." I muttered.

"I'm afraid that is all I can remember about my creation."

"Oh, that's perfectly fine Aurora, you have already give us plenty of information that was just what we needed to make out who you really are." I said, still in a deep thinking trance from Aurora's tale of creation.

"But please do tell, why did you tell us that you were a golem? If really you are human, well, a combination of humans."

"I, I got confused, but I can now recall that golem does not mean what robot does to you. 'Golem' in Azri, the Azran language, means made from science. I was made from science, as were the other Golems, but I was made from human body parts not synthetic materials."

"Oh I see now." I said, squinting in realisation.

"But why did you say you would no longer function, and why did you have to kill Bronev to live?" Luke asked frantically.

"Luke, the Azran required a sacrifice to be made for their messenger to live on after their sanctuary and legacy was awakened. Leon Bronev was willing to be that sacrifice." As Aurora said this, Emmy began to cry again. The Doctor handed her a box of tissues and lightly patted her on the shoulder. "And if I hadn't killed anybody soon, the Azran diamond stone inside me would have acted as a self destruct source, shattereing further, into even smaller shards, destroying my internal organs; death."

"But what happened to all the body parts of the girls that weren't used to make you?" Luke asked with his curiosity of gore now piqued. He wasn't usually keen on blood and gore but today was an acception, due to the circumstances.

"I truly don't know Luke, they may have perished over a million years, or they could have been destroyed by the merciless golems, either a million years ago, or yesterday afternoon."

"Wow. I'm actually quite glad we didn't come across them Professor."

"Yes, I can't say I would have been especially pleased if we had stumbled across fossilised limbs and organs, while in the Sanctuary."

"Sooo, Aurora, as you are, well technically human, do you think you can live on from now?"

"I think that I can answer that," Doctor Amundvic butted in. "Luke, I believe that Aurora can and most probably will live on now. But, I and the other doctors noticed in Aurora's scans, that she is lacking sustainable muscle power at the moment. I think it may be due to us removing her diamond heart; it had shattered after all."

"Aurora had been walking in a perfectly fine manner before, do you think that it may have been because she was in areas of Land where Azran relics were never too far away." I told the Doctor. "Wherever we had gone in our travel around the world, we were never more than about a mile away from any Azran relics. Although now, the Azran Keystone was nearby so Aurora should be able to walk again." I aid triumphantly, hoping Aurora would be physically well again.

"Yes, but that will probably mean her needing crutches, or having to hold the Azran Keystone at all times." Amundvic said, the tone of his voice showed that he was may be admitting defeat here to Aurora's condition a little too early, without any evidence for it; pessimism.

"Well, I suppose that's probable." I replied.

"Professor, look at the time! I'm getting hungry." I turned to look at the clock on the wall opposite Emmy's bed. It was nearly 2.30 in the afternoon, I then remembered Luke's vicious appetite. I had completely forgotten about Lunch because both Emmy and Aurora were being fed using the IV drip machines.

"Okay then Luke, we'll go and get lunch in a minute. Doctor, so you mind if Luke and I are excused for a while to go and get lunch, we've hardly eaten anything in the last day you know."

"That's fine Professor, everybody needs to eat. Will you back back here to speak to me at around, hmmm lets say 3.15?"

"Yes we should be back here again by then to talk to you, farewell." I said moving my right hand in one swift movement to say goodbye.

"Very well, farewell Professor, until later."

"Bye Doctor." Luke said closing the door behind him, with the pair of us in absolute awe as a result of the tale we had been told by Aurora. We walked down the corridor, out through reception in to the bitter winter air of Froenburg, causing us both to shiver. We went out in search of lunch.

* * *

**Wow, that was a weird, and probably nowadays, socially wrong way the Azran used to create their messenger. **

**I hope that nobody was offended by my small reference to the Nazi regimen; I've been doing about life in Germany 1918-45 in History lately.**

**At the moment, I'm not too sure what to do as chapter six, it may be a week or two until it's on here; I'm back on Miiverse after my ban tomorrow.**

**I've turned on anonymous review, so don't to forget to review! I would like to know what you think.**


End file.
